Keep Holding On
by enp1317
Summary: Quinn Fabray needed a friend. She made a friend with the most unexpected person. Artie Abrams. Puck grows jealous and worries for his crush and child. Its alot better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not Glee or any of the characters of Glee.**

**POV: Switches from Artie to Puck to Quinn.**

**Plot: Quinn Fabray was one of the most popular girls until she joined Glee club. She used to be head cheerleader but now she is pregnant. Sue Sylvester kicked her off of the Cheerios and now all she has left is Glee club. As she gets sucked farther and farther into Glee, she makes an unlikely new friend. Quinn Fabray starts to befriend Artie Abrams. Puck grows jealous of Artie.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She walked into practice with her hair hanging loosely on her shoulders. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a heather gray cardigan. She looked upset, her cheeks looked splotchy. She was crying before she arrived. She sat down next to Santana and Brittany; they stared at her with bulging eyes. They gave her a look to say 'why are you sitting with us, you pregnant bitch?'. She got up and looked around for another seat. I pulled a chair up next to my wheelchair, I felt sorry for her. She actually had a good voice. She sat next to me, I smiled at her and she smiled back politely.

I remember seeing her when I was younger, the first time I saw her. We were 9, she was in my class. She walked in with her platinum blond hair tied in a side ponytail. She was wearing a beautiful yellow smock sundress. She sat next to me and smiled, just as she did that day in glee practice.

was rambling on about something unimportant. He said that everyone had to perform two songs that related to themselves and their problems. Rachel would probably do some show tunes, Merecedes would do something to do with her pride but what bugged me was what she would sing.

In a flash she stood up. ". I have one of my songs." Her soft voice rang. looked shocked. "Well, that was fast. Go ahead Quinn." He said. Quinn slowly made her way over to the center. She took a deep breath and began to belt out Taylor Swifts 'Your Not Sorry'.

"All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances  
Every time and all you do is let me down  
And it's taken me this long  
Baby but I've figured you out  
And you thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry  
No, no, no, no

Looking so innocent  
I might believe you  
If I didn't know  
Could have loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting  
In the cold  
And you've got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
'Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry  
No, no, oh  
You're not sorry  
No, no, oh

You had me crawling for you honey  
And it never would have gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry  
No, no, oh  
You're not sorry  
No, no, oh..."

I was amazed how well she sang the song. Wait it hit me, she found out about Finn and Rachel. I caught Finn and Rachel about a week ago backstage making out.

She sat down next to me. I faced her dead-on. "Of course I know." She sighed. A tear rolled down her cheek as everyone got up and left. She and I were the only ones in the room. She started sobbing. I rubbed her back. She looked up at me, she sighed. "Why are you comforting me? I thought you'd be one of the people who would want to see me fall flat on my face." She said her voice was straining. I shook my head. "No. Quinn, I don't hate you. I mean you can be mean but no one deserves to be treated that way." I said staring at her. She looked at me as though I told her I was in-love with her. She wiped her tears away.

I remembered seeing her the day when I became quadriplegic. She was sitting on a swing all alone, her hair in her face. I walked over and sat next to her. "Do you wanna see if we can get onto those?" I asked her pointing to the cement sheds. She looked up at me, her lip quivered a bit then it stopped. "Okay." She said softly. We got up and ran over to the sheds. She and I set the bike rack up to be a ladder. She climbed it first then I followed. Once we were up, I grinned at her. She smiled and chuckled a bit. I walked over by the edge. I raised my hands and shouted "I'm king of the world!" I stumbled and fell off. Quinn began sobbing. After that I blacked out.

"Thanks for being a friend." Quinn said.

"Your welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not Glee or any of the characters of Glee.**

**POV: Switches from Artie to Puck to Quinn.**

**Plot: Quinn Fabray was one of the most popular girls until she joined Glee club. She used to be head cheerleader but now she is pregnant. Sue Sylvester kicked her off of the Cheerios and now all she has left is Glee club. As she gets sucked farther and farther into Glee, she makes an unlikely new friend. Quinn Fabray starts to befriend Artie Abrams. Puck grows jealous of Artie.**

* * *

I watched the girl I fell so hardly for sobbing on 'Wheels' shoulder. _'Why can't that be me?'_ I felt upset, and when I got upset I scored with a cougar. But not that day, I only wanted to be with Quinn. What did 'Wheels' do to be the shoulder with Quinn Fabrays tears rolling down his?

The next glee club practice everyone was singing their songs. Rachel was singing 'Popular' from Wicked, Mercedes was singing, well I'm not sure what she was singing.

When Finn and Rachel got the leads, they were singing 'Bubbly' by Colbie Calliat. Quinn got up and ran. I followed her into the hall. She was hyperventilating. She was sitting against a locker; I found a paper lunch bag in a half open locker. I gave it to her and she took deep breaths into it. She was sobbing too. She put her hand on my face and pulled me close and kissed me. I put my hand on her cheek. She pulled away and put her head on my chest.

"Lets not say anything and just lye here until I'm ready to go back in. Okay?" She whispered softly.

I nodded and stroked her forehead. _'I need to find a way to get money for Quinn and the baby.' _

She held my hand and squeezed it tightly. She sniffled a bit and raised her head from my chest. She slowly stood up still holding onto my hand.

I stood up and went back into the practice room with her. She let go of my hand and sat next to Wheels. They talked and giggled about something. I stared at her and shook my head slightly than left.

Finn was sitting with Rachel. They were flirting and laughing. Quinn had turned her head as if she saw something that was out of a horror movie.

Alright I admit it. I'm jealous and upset.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what to do. I am pretty much homeless now. Finn knows the baby is Pucks, Puck won't tell his mom and my parents kicked me out so I'm pretty much screwed. Brittany offered to sneak me into her house (we are finally friends again) but I'd have to sleep in the bathtub. I told her I'd think about it.

I was sitting next to Artie when I turned my head and Puck was right there at my side. I grabbed his hand and wove my fingers in-between them. I squeezed his hand tightly and smiled at him.

After glee practice I went outside. It was winter and I was 7 months pregnant so as you imagine I looked like an elephant with my coat and scarf. I was wearing my plaid trench coat and a black knit beret. I stared at the beautiful snow on the ground as I looked up I saw Puck standing in front of me. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"Quinn, I want you to move in with me." He said taking a deep breath.

"Wha- What about your mom?" I stuttered.

He shook his head. "I haven't figured that out yet. But still, come home with me tonight."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

He nodded and stroked my face.

* * *

*******

Sorry about the wait everyone. My computer was being fixed and then I have had homework.

I am starting a new story in another show. I have decided to start a story about Ned, Chuck, Olive and Emerson. In the town of Couer de Couer. Yup its Pushing Daisies


End file.
